Verses of Minecraft
by FireBornOmega
Summary: A collection of my Minecraft Poems which span genressuch as love, fear, hate, the deadly sins and heavenly virtues and so on. I do not own Minecraft. Please read and review.
1. Foreword

**Hello to everyone at FanFiction**

* * *

This is an anthology of all of my Minecraft poems. It's still a work in progress but I already have two poems to start with.

Enjoy them and please read and review

Thank you,

* * *

**Regards,**

**FireBornOmega**

* * *

**Newest Material**

Dark Light (Chapter 6)

The Spire of the Block (Chapter 7)


	2. Voracious Eyes

**This was my first Minecraft Poem I wrote a few days ago**

**Please read and review**

* * *

Voracious eyes haunt my sleep

I wake up and start to weep

Another day greets me firm

Yet those eyes remain stern

There is difference at the door

A painting was on the floor

I need a walk to calm my mind

Perhaps new treasures find

Or maybe a new mineshaft explore

I leave and to Notch implore

"Guide me Great Notch!

Let there not be more botch!

Whether against spider or creeper!

Help me to traverse deeper!

Not succumb to voracious eyes!

In the wake of black skies!"

So I explore the unknown lands

From the cold snow to desert sands

Where night befalls the dunes

The air now filled with malice tunes

I expect to see voracious eyes appear

The red anger sparking my fear

I stand still, then when I turn to fight

I realise the voracious eyes are white

* * *

**Word meanings**

Voracious - hungry, eager, greedy

Stern - serious, grave

Implore - pray, beg

Botch - disaster, failure

Traverse - travel, go across

Succumb - surrender, yield

Malice - hatred, cruelty


	3. Falling Angel

**I wrote this poem yesterday when I was feeling a little lonely. A Minecraft love poem.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

I remember this sweet summer day

Never having engaged in a fray

A new beginning has begun

As a new life for us to have fun

The cows moo and the sheep bleat

Zombies moan in victorious defeat

We rest at the top of the hill

Where we our fantasies fulfil

I would never ask for another

I wouldn't feel the same smother

We watch the sunset turn red

And expect the returning undead

Let them come! They will fall

In my arms, you are safe from all

We watch the stars sprout

Do not submit to your doubt!

A lone star soars through the skies

You make a wish, I close my eyes

You wish for us to always be true

I had wished for something new

An angel falling from the night

Her love would too be my light

"Why would you do this to me?"

She asks, "Am I nothing to thee?"

I reply "I wished for another's adore,"

"To realise our love is something more?

* * *

**Word meanings**

Fray - fight, conflict, argument

Smother - overcome with affection / love

Sprout - grow, develop, appear

Submit - surrender, succumb

Adore - in the context, means love


	4. The Shadow's Lagoon

**Another of my poems. One I wouldn't call my most successful.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

There we stand after the scorching run

Respiring deeply despite the missing sun

Half the night gone, half still to endure

No beds or shelters to safely conjure

Creepers are the least of our troubles

Something is there, under the rubbles

Our home dismantled piece by piece

Our companions join the deceased

They are there, hiding in plain sight

Skin same colour as the eternal night

Their being is filled with gloom

Their presence evokes doom

All they do is tear the lands asunder

Whether in sun, rain or thunder

But that is how we came to this place

A plane of black water upon a brace

What is this Shadow Lagoon before you?

The eyes that serve as the edge's glue

The iridescent light beckons us to the dark

It encases us, weak, even by heaven's lark

There we stand on those lone yellow islands

Wishing he had never stored the diamonds

When the shadow itself sweeps us off our feet

As we plummet into oblivion, we realise defeat

* * *

**Word meanings**

Conjure - summon, make real

Eternal - long lasting, forever

Gloom - despair, negativity

Evokes - induces, arises

Asunder - apart, separate

Iridescent - shiny, colourful

Lark - small song bird

Oblivion - void, non-existance


	5. Snowstorm

**It's amazing what can come from seeing snow, especially since its rare in South Africa. This is one of my most technical poems I've written.**

**Once I have more poems, I'll try dividing them into categories.**

**Thanks to those who have already reviewed.**

* * *

White rain descends upon the scorching ground

That throws us into frenzy all around

Never have I seen such mystical perfection

A blessing from the heaven's reflection

Arid we thought the day would progress

That would induce the flora with stress

To become withered with the pure white

That had calmed the great Notch's might

From the core of the mountain's peak

The snow spreads like a white bleak

Yet everyone finds insight in its presence

Pursuing to achieve assembling absence

In all of its glory, we found its aptitude

As we gathered from our solitude

To watch layers upon layers mystically form

When we forgot the coming of the storm

White rain poured like a violent hail

And the winds chanted their eerie wail

Dark clouds swirled above the land

Forming a wall of height so grand

The eye of the snowstorm hovers

All the snow-filled plains it covers

The temperature drops below the point

We begin to lose feeling in our joint

We remain secluded in the coming hours

And we realise this fun was never ours

* * *

**Word meanings**

Scorching - burning, hot

Mystical - magical

Arid - Dry

Flora - Plant life

Withered - Decaying

Bleak - Hopeless

Assembling - building houses, shelters, etc.

Aptitude - ability, gift

Solitude - isolation, separation

Eerie - spooky, creepy

Secluded - isolated, separated


	6. Dark Light

**This is one of my longer free-verse poems which I based on the Solar Armageddon mod.**

**Please read and review**

* * *

From a caustic slumber I had a sight

That would foretell the fall of the heavens

A power that would engulf the lands in fire

That great Notch cannot be our salvation

Though I feel this… message had always been

Engraved in our souls since our birth

I fear for this, yet I still denied the truth

Envisaging the dark light, every night

So cruel is this tainted world we live in,

Yet those who accede evil and crime

Do not deserve a death so callous

Could this be a warning from heaven's throne?

Or is this a sign to our sins atone?

I say neither, this is more than sin

For visions like mine have no reasons

It comes in days like the year comes in seasons

First is northern fall, southern autumn

I see the grasslands lose their beauty

Becoming baron wastelands of apathy

The flowing streams fade into the sands

And the birds lose their morning sing

When Sun grew bigger and got an outer ring

Second is the cold bitter winter in snow

So cold, it gives off its burning glow

The poles melt and the land steams

Sahara will become a new world power

Bringing decay to the metal spires by the hour

Such would fuel the necromancer with envy

The third is the beautiful but cunning spring

Yield to it you may before the tail begins to sting

The scorpion roams free across the new lands

As the oceans steam, rejected by the scorching sands

Hovering to the skies where Notch will welcome

The stray beings and give them redemption

Now we now enter the fire of the fourth

It has tripled each day and now lays its mark

Scorching the lands and the cities and all its life

Engulfing the earth in a ball of fire and magma

Degrading its surface until it be no more

And should you escape the hollows of the ground

Your body will be taken and your soul unbound

* * *

**Word meanings**

caustic - acidic, corrosive

engulf - encase, trap

salvation - rescue

envisaging - imagining

accede - surrender

callous - heartless, cold

atone -redress, make up for

barren - infertile

apathy - laziness, lethargy

necromancer - comminucater of the dead

redemption - recovery, healing

hollows - caves, ravines

unbound - released, liberated


	7. The Spire of the Block

**Johann Lodewyk Marais's South African poem "Sefapano" inspired me to write this Minecraft poem**

**Please read and review**

* * *

The Spire

Of

The Block

At the haze...

Your beauty

Spell begins

Obscuring

The Nature's

Life and energy.

Live in our

Our Dreams

Where

Our sole need

Appeals to

Your grace

And strength,

Your swiftness

We venerate

And honour.

For guidance

We pray

To your soul

From the foot

* * *

**NOTE: Now read from the bottom to the top**

* * *

**Word meanings**

Haze - mist, fog

Obscuring - disorienting, confusing

Venerate - worship, revere

Foot - "Foot of the mountain"


End file.
